High-speed backplane connectors (e.g., backplane, midplane, orthogonal midplane, or orthogonal direct connectors) are widely used in communications, computing, storage, and other systems to interconnect different service cards and form a complete data path. During normal operation, all links are connected to transceivers on each side of the link. If a service card is removed, a transmitter may continue to transmit data on the open link until the system disables the open link.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.